


Budding Hearts

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor loves the golden Elf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budding Hearts

Erestor sat on the ground a bit away from the Last Homely House. He wore something simple for this day of leisure, just leggings and a tunic. His legs were spread wide and his favorite book lay open, the sunlight falling in a large beam across the pages.

He was engrossed in the epic tale of the Noldo Glorfindel fighting the Balrog, protecting those fleeing from the burning city of Gondolin. Though he knew the Balrog-slayer personally (and, though he would never admit it publicly, adored Glorfindel so much that he thought his heart would burst), he still enjoyed reading the intense, beautiful words penned by the returned Elf himself.

A shadow fell across his book, and he screwed up his features into a most proper scowl. He turned his face up, his eyes narrowed, all ready to give the intruder a proper tongue-lashing. Instead, he found no words would form on his suddenly very thick, dry tongue.

Glorfindel looked down at him, his hands suspiciously behind his back.

"Can I help you, my Lord Seneschal?" he asked stiffly, his heart racing as it always did when Glorfindel was near.

Glorfindel smiled, the vision so bright that Erestor thought it rivaled the light of Anor. "I wanted to give you something, my Lord Councilor," the golden Elf said, his dulcet tones washing over Erestor's parched soul.

"Oh?" was all he could manage, his eyes widening as Glorfindel pulled pink flower from behind him. Erestor felt his face flush and he stared dumbly at the proffered flora. "Oh!" he breathed, a smile crossing his full lips, his cheeks still rosy as he accepted Glorfindel's gift.

The Elda seemed to glance down at the book, and he chuckled. "If you would like, my Lord Councilor, you may join me tonight in my rooms and I will tell you the tale myself."

Still blushing, Erestor smiled up at Glorfindel again. "I would be most honored, my Lord Seneschal, to join you in your rooms for the evening meal, though I would prefer some other form of entertainment. You have retold your battle so often, I would not wish for you to feel pressured to tell me the same tale I have read many times."

Glorfindel leaned down, kissing Erestor's heated cheek. "If it would please you, Erestor, I would take the stars from Elbereth's veil and have them strung upon a chain for you to wear." He winked, turning and leaving without a word more.

Erestor stared down at the little pink flower in his hands, and -- without care or thought to who may see him -- he began to giggle madly.

The End


End file.
